Haine Paternel
by TenoshiTsubasa
Summary: Au 27 Spring Gardens à Londres près de Charling Cross vivait une famille très étrange, la famille Fallen. Le Père était un Sorcier et déploya ses capacités magiques devant sa mère et son enfant. Il tua d'un coup de folie Débra sa femme avec le sortilège de la mort et tortura son fils avec le sortilège Doloris avant d'être appréhendé par les aurors.


****CHAPITRE 1****

 _ **Mort tragique**_

Mardi 17 Août 2004, cette date qui est malheureusement anodine est devenu un jour de deuil aux yeux de la communauté de sorcier. C'est à cette date précise qu'un enfant de plus se retrouva malencontreusement orphelin. Le crime eu lieu en Angleterre plus précisément à Londres, au 27 Spring Gardens près de Charning Cross, un petit enfant qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce qu'il allait vivre se retrouva au centre d'une querelle assez virulente entre ses deux parents. Le jeune garçon s'appelait Mike Fallen, son père était Barax Fallen, et sa mère elle se renommait Débra Fallen. Voici donc la très charmante famille Fallen, de l'extérieur tout allait bien dans le petit cocon familial mais à l'intérieur on ne pouvait pas en dire autant.. Et pourtant on peut dire que la petite famille maquillait bien les apparences ! La petite maison était vraiment charmante vu de l'extérieur, des petits pots de terres comportant des fleurs se trouvait sur le rebord de chaque fenêtre, un petit jardin s'y trouvait avec des buissons sculptés de différentes formes, des statues provenant de différentes mythologies se trouvaient eux dispersées à plusieurs endroits de l'étendu désertique, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les sortes parsemaient la pelouse de la terrasse afin de donner plus de joie dans cet enfer. Pour ce qui est de l'intérieur de la maison tout était harmonieux, paisible, ils habitaient dans un chouette petit paradis.

Tout était illuminé dans leur joyeuse demeure, des lumières resplendissaient de partout, lorsque le père de famille était absent nous pouvions entendre les doux sifflements de la Mère de famille pendant que celle-ci faisait à manger pour son enfant. D'ailleurs l'enfant, Mike, on pouvait souvent l'entendre chahuter dans sa chambre qui était située à l'étage du dessus afin de ne pas embêter les invités lorsqu'il lui arrivait de vouloir se prendre pour un ninja avec ses oreillers. Mike n'était pas très facile à vivre, ça on peut le dire, contrairement à sa Mère qui était très douce celui-ci passait son temps à faire des bêtises, tandis que sa mère passait son temps à l'engueuler lorsque celui-ci allait trop loin. Malgré ces engueulades, Mike et Débra partageait un lien très fort du aux absences répétitives et longues du père de famille. Mike et sa mère s'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, ils se disaient absolument tout. Lorsque Mike n'allait pas bien, il allait à chaque fois se précipité dans les bras maternelle chaleureux que Débra lui offrait. Le jeune enfant et sa génitrice n'avait pas forcément besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour se comprendre, en un regard Débra savait instinctivement ce qu'avait Mike et agissait en conséquence pour que celui-ci aille mieux. A chaque fois que l'enfant était malheureux celle-ci lui fit du pain perdu et lorsqu'il était en plain cauchemars elle lui faisait des caresses du bout des doigts dans le dos afin que celui s'apaise et puisse dormir en paix et passer une bonne nuit.

Pourtant le Fils et la Mère ne se ressemblait pas énormément, a vrais dire Mike était le portrait craché de son père et il semblait détestait qu'on lui dise vu qu'il préférait de loin sa Mère à son Père qui était constamment absent, les seuls fois ou Barax était à la maison les seuls choses qui régnaient dans la maison étaient les disputes incessantes que le jeune homme devait malheureusement subir. En revanche ce qu'il avait c'était les yeux de sa mère, des grands yeux verts assez foncés, sur le visage de Mike et de Débra on ne voyait que ça, leur yeux, on les complimentait d'ailleurs toujours la dessus. Mike avait peut-être prit tout le physique de son Père, mais il avait prit les yeux et le cœur de sa mère. Autant Mike aimait énormément sa Mère, autant il haïssait du plus profond de son cœur son Père, en même temps celui-ci n'était jamais à la maison et quand il était présent il était constamment méchant avec sa Mère alors que celle-ci était à ses yeux parfaite. Quand Débra engueulait Mike c'était toujours justifié, il y avait toujours une raison valable, en revanche Barax engueulait son fils pour tout et n'importe quoi. Débra a d'ailleurs souvent pris la défense de son fils en s'opposant à son maris lorsque celui-ci allait bien trop loin. Voila ou je voulais donc en venir quand je vous disais que la famille était parfaite à l'extérieur mais pas si jolie que ça à l'intérieur.

Les photos de familles avaient beaux montrés une famille joyeuse elle était loin de l'être réellement.

A 20h30, Mike et Débra étaient en train de mangé dans la table de la cuisine, tout les deux riaient aux éclats. Mike adorait ces moments la avec sa mère, ces moments ou le temps semblaient s'arrêtaient, ou plus rien d'autres n'avaient d'importance... La radio qui était installé sur le meuble en marbre de la cuisine était enclenchée et Mike et Débra s'amusait tout les deux à chantés à tour de rôle les musiques qui passaient. Généralement Mike chantait lorsque c'était la voix d'un homme qui se faisait entendre, tandis que Débra chantait lorsque c'était la voix d'une femme qui était audible. Débra ne se prenait vraiment pas au sérieux et se prêtait au jeu exclusivement pour Mike, en effet, celui-ci se prenait très au sérieux et cela la faisait très rire. Les deux sautèrent limite de joie en entendant la début de la musique de Bring Me To Life de Evanescance, Mike adorait les musiques avec des duo Féminin/Masculin, car il pouvait ainsi chanter avec sa mère sur la même musique, les deux s'en donnèrent rapidement à cœur joie ! Tout les deux ne savaient pas chanter, et tout les deux s'en foutaient éperdument !

 ** **\- Wake me up ( Réveille-Moi )**** scandait Mike en même temps que l'artiste de la chanson.

 ** **\- Wake me up inside**** **( Réveille-Moi de l'intérieur )** Répondit Débra tout en chantant aussi faux que son fils.

 ** **\- Save Me ! ( Sauve-Moi ! )****

 ** **\- Call my name and save me from the Dark !**** ** **( Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité ! )****

 ** **\- Wake me up ( Réveille-Moi )****

 ** **\- Bid my blood to run ( Ordonne à mon sang de couler dans mes veines ! )****

 ** **\- I can't wake up ! ( Je ne peux pas me réveiller ! )****

 ** **\- Before i come undome ! ( Avant que je ne sois détruite ! )****

 ** **\- Saaaave meeee ! ( Saaauuuve moooi ! )****

 ** **\- Save me from the Nothing I've Become ! ( Sauve moi de ce rien que je suis devenue ! )****

Après que la musique eut fini, Mike fit une légère révérence tout en restant assis sur la table comme si il avait fait une prestation devant une salle de concert blindé alors qu'en ce moment même, son seul public était son assiette de Spaghettis qui n'attendait qu'une chose, être mangeait. Habituellement la Mère de famille n'aimait pas trop que Mike s'amuse à table, car elle avait des racines assez traditionnelles dans sa généalogie. Cependant elle savait que son homme, Barax, rentrerait ce soir, elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois qu'il serait rentré ce ne serait pas la joie pour Mike alors elle laissait volontairement passait ce genre de débordement en se prenant volontairement au jeu. Lorsque le début de la musique d'Eminem se prénommant « My name is » se fit entendre, Mike cria de joie, celle-ci étant une de ses musiques préférées. Mike était tellement heureux que la musique de la Radio semblait augmenter rapidement de volume. Débra supposa alors rapidement que la Radio devait être défaillante, vu qu'elle et Mike n'avaient aucune connaissance de l'existence de la magie. Rapidement Mike venait alors à saisir sa fourchette pour s'en servir de micro et chantait en même temps que l'artiste qui chantait.

 ** **\- Hi ! My name is... ( Salut ! Mon nom est... )**** Hurla Mike tout en essayant de prendre la même voix que l'artiste.

 ** **\- What ?! ( Quoi ?! )**** Continua sa mère qui était décidé de faire les cœurs pour amuser son fiston.

 ** **-**** ** **My name is... ( Mon nom est... )****

 ** **\- Who ?! ( Qui ?! )****

 ** **\- My name is Tshitshitshi Mike Fall... ( Mon nom est Tshitshitshi Mike Fall... )****

Mike s'arrêta soudainement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et une voix grognonnefaire son apparition dans la maison.

 ** **\- Qu'es que c'est que ce bordel !**** Hurla la voix grognonne de celui qui était entrés.

 ** **\- Désolé Papa...**** Répondit doucement le jeune garçon en arrêtant net ce qu'il faisait.

Aussitôt Débra se releva de sa chaise et poussa de la voix, celle-ci faisant ressortir une colère immense, elle donnait l'impression de déballait tout ce qu'elle avait caché au fond d'elle pendant des années.

 ** **\- Barax, tu comptes le laisser tranquille ? Tu fais peut-être ta lois quand t'es la, mais en ton absence il a quand même le droit de respirer deux minutes ! C'est qu'un gosse !**** Protesta furieusement la fille aux yeux verts d'un air colérique.

 **-** ** **C'est ma maison encore je te rappelle, donc si je dis à cet idiot de la fermer il n'a pas d'autres options que de se taire !****

 ** **\- Je te rappelle que c'est toujours ton fils ! Parle lui autrement !****

La colère se faisait très vite ressentir dans les yeux ténébreux du Père de famille lorsque sa femme lui répondit d'un ton aussi sombre qui l'ambiance qui régnait depuis le retour de celui-ci. A ce moment précis de la soirée le temps s'obscurcit rapidement et l'ont pu entendre depuis l'extérieur de la maison le tonnerre qui grondait bien plus fort que les deux personnes qui s'engueulait dans la maison. Rapidement des injures fusèrent dans la maison, des deux côtés. L'atmosphère qui prenait place devenu vite insupportable, depuis l'extérieur de la maison on pouvait entendre plusieurs hurlements. C'était malheureusement une routine pour le jeune garçon, celui-ci avait l'habitude de ce genre de dispute entre ses parents. Le problème n'était pas de la mère mais du Père qui prenait un malin plaisir à tout contrôlait dans la maison en prenant une attitude très dictatorial. Il avait un comportement très désinvolte vis à vis des membres de sa famille et chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, c'était la peur qui s'installait en maître dans ses yeux dévorant. Il parlait comme quelqu'un de complètement déséquilibré mentalement, voulant tout contrôler, tout gérer. Pendant qu'il poussait de la voix contre sa femme ou son enfant, il avait des petits toc nerveux visibles sur son visage ou au niveau de sa nuque, bougeant énergiquement sa tête à droite ou à gauche tout en poussant de puissant grognements de colère. Physiquement Barax était très beau, est Mike en était son portrait craché, grand, musclé, blond, yeux noir, il avait tout d'un véritable charmeur. Il avait le profil type du gars charmeur pouvant s'attirer toute les filles qu'il souhaitait. Mais derrière ces apparences se trouvait un monstre. Mike qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise tourna les yeux vers sa tendre Mère et lui parla d'un air presque suppliant d'une toute petite voix.

 ** **\- Maman, puis-je sortir de table s'il te plaît ?****

 ** **\- Oui mon chéris, tu peux monter dans ta chamb...****

 **-** ** **HORS DE QUESTION !**** **Hurla le Père de Famille,** ** **tu termines ton**** ** **assiette**** ** **e tu la ferme !****

 **-** ** **Ne lui parle pas comme ça Barax !****

 **-** ** **Je lui parle comme je veux, c'est mon fils.**** **Déclara d'un air sombre le père.** ** **C'est moi qu'il doit écouter, pas une fille de joie comme toi !****

S'en étais trop pour la mère de famille, celle-ci prit son fils par le bras et le força à se lever en tirant fortement dessus. Mike n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi énervé, d'habitude elle s'engueulait avec son Père et finissait par totalement l'ignorer.

 **-** ** **File dans ta chambre et prépare tes affaires Mike, on s'en va.****

 **-** ** **Maman on va ou...****

 **-** ** **Discute pas et va préparer tes affaire !**** Coupa Débra d'un air précipité et énervé, bien décidé à partir au plus vite de cette maison qui était devenue au fil des années une prison, autant pour elle que pour Mike.

 **-** ** **Oh non, vous n'irez nul part !**** Déclara Barax d'un air énervé.

 ** **\- Si, on se barre d'ici, c'est fini Barax, je ne peux plus supporter tes crises d'humeur.****

Mike n'eut pas le temps de monter dans sa chambre que Borax sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à un bâton fait de bois, il pointait alors sa mère avec cet objet que Mike et Debra ne connaissaient pas du tout. Barax fronça méchamment les sourcils et bougea rapidement le bâton en direction de Débra en hurlant d'un air colérique et déterminé **« _Avada Kédavra !_ »**. Aussitôt un éclair vert jaillit de son bâton pour foudroyer la pauvre femme et la tuer d'un seul coup. Mike écarquilla les yeux d'un air plus qu'étonné, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle chose. Des larmes montèrent alors sous les paupières du jeune garçon, il se posait des tas de questions qui demeurait pour le moment sans réponse. Sa mère était-t-elle morte ? Comment son père à fait ça ? Est-ce que lui aussi peut faire des choses similaires ? Des tas de questions traversèrent son esprit pendant qu'il fixait le corps de sa pauvre mère étendue sur le sol. C'est son Père qui le tira brutalement à la réalité des choses, en lui parlant froidement.

 ** **\- Elle est morte, maintenant tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne pas m'écouter.****

Au moment ou Barax affirma la mort de Débra, les larmes montèrent de plus en plus sous les paupières de Mike, il poussa alors un énorme hurlement de désespoir tout en laissant ses larmes abondaient sur ses joues. Toutes les ampoules et les sources lumineuses explosèrent sous la colère de Mike, plongeant Barax dans l'incompréhension total. A ce moment précis Barax sortit son bâton et le tendis rapidement en direction de Mike en hurlant « ****Avada Kédavra**** **! »**. Mike ferma rapidement les yeux en pensant qu'il allait lui aussi mourir, mais rien ne sortit du baton de Barax. Au bout de quelques secondes après que son Père es prononcé la formule Mike ouvrit les yeux et constata avec stupéfaction que cela n'avait pas fonctionné avec lui.

 ** **\- Je vois, le problème ne viens pas de ma baguette, il vient de moi.**** Déclara Barax en se parlant à lui-même tout en émettant un léger ricanement.

 ** **\- Je te haïs...**** **Répliqua son fils énervé en essayant d'assimiler le fait que son Père puisse avoir une baguette magique.**

 ** **\- En revanche je suis bien**** ** **paré**** ** **pour te faire souffrir !****

Aussitôt après avoir dit ces paroles Barax brandit sa baguette en direction de son fils et hurle **«** ** **Endoloris**** ! », a ce moment la Mike fut rapidement plaqué contre le sol et hurla de douleur. La douleur était tellement intense pour le jeune garçon, il n'en pouvait plus. Le garçon qui avait les yeux verts tout comme sa mère gigota dans tout les sens sur le sol, l'impression qu'il ressentait à ce moment la était semblable à celle d'un homme se faisant piquer de partout par tout une armée d'abeille. La souffrance ne le faisait pas tenir en place, il ne pouvait pas rester statique et ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier sa faiblesse. Pendant qu'il agonisait terriblement Mike regarda furtivement par la fenêtre et aperçut l'ombre d'un homme qui au lieu de lui venir en aide restait dehors, il agissait comme s'il ne pouvait pas entrer alors que la porte était grande ouverte et qu'aucune magique n'était utilisé pour protéger la maison étant donnés que des moustiques allaient et venaient dans la demeure. Son regard resta figé sur la silhouette de cette homme, espérant au plus fin fond de son être que tel que pouvait être l'homme qui se trouvait dehors il pourrait lui venir en aide, c'est alors que la silhouette de l'homme se décomposa rapidement en particule de poussière ténébreuse pour se volatilisé dans les airs. Soudainement Mike entendit les pas de plusieurs personnes arrivaient dans la maison pour criait sur son père et l'obligeait à l'arrêter. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus flou à cause de la torture qu'il avait subit donc il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui se passe précisément, il a juste entendu le nom **« Expelliarmus »** qui semblait avoir fait arrêter Barax de le torturait, aussitôt après il entendait les bruits de pas s'affolait tandis que sa vue devenu de plus en plus sombre puis... Plus rien. Il fut plongé dans le noir total.

Lorsque Mike ouvrit les yeux la lumière qui émanait des appareils électriques dans laquelle il se trouvait inondait sa vue. Pendant qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière il sentit que quelqu'un lui serrait fortement la main. Il sentait une légère odeur de parfum qui dégageait l'odeur d'un bouquet de rose, l'odeur était très agréable et provenait de la personne qui lui serrait la main. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il découvrit alors une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était très bien habillés, elle était vêtus d'un tailleur chic de couleur bleu ciel et blanc, munis d'une jupe de la même couleur lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et de talons bleu. Celle-ci lui souriait bêtement, Mike ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, mais ce fut de très courtes duré. Il continuait de se poser intérieurement des tas de questions, tout ce qu'il a vu était-ce vrai ? A-t-il rêvé ? Sa mère l'attend-t-elle sagement à la maison ? Ou est-il ? Ces questions le tourmentait. Il détourna alors son regard de la jolie fille qui semblait prendre soins de lui pour porter son regard sur l'environnement ou il se trouvait. D'après ce qu'il voyait il semblait se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital et pourtant il voyait des tas de choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans une chambre d'hôpital. Notamment des portraits de personnes qu'il aurait juré avoir vu cligner des yeux, des objets anodins qui semblait vivants, et des tas de choses bizarres et insolites. Constatant les grosses perles de sueurs coulant sur le front de Mike, la fille prit l'initiative de prendre la parole pour le rassurer.

 **\- Bonjour Mike, je m'appelle Fleur, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter le médicomage a fait un excellent travail avec toi.** Le rassura la jolie blonde.

 **\- Mé... Médicoquoi ?!** Demanda perplexe le jeune garçon.

 **\- Ah... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Non, désolé...**

Mike avait les yeux écarquillés tandis que Fleur poussa un léger soupir en voyant que Mike ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Elle releva légèrement les yeux en prenant un air réfléchit car en voyant la réaction de Mike ainsi que ses réponses elle sentait qu'elle aurait bien plus de choses à lui expliquer que ce qu'elle avait déjà prévu. Elle eu un temps de pause avant de répondre qui était plus que nécessaire, en effet, Mike ne connaissait absolument rien du monde d'où vient son Père et si elle venait à répondre en employant des termes qui proviennent de ce monde, il se poserait encore bien plus de questions. Elle allait donc devoir bien choisir ses mots.

 **\- Bon, je sais ce qu'on va faire,** dit-elle déterminé. **Tu vas simplement me poser toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit, que ce soit à propos de tes parents, ou de n'importes quoi d'autres, et j'y répondrais une par une. Ça te va ?**

 **\- Suis-je en train de rêver ?** Demanda naïvement Mike qui se prêtait au jeu sans plus tarder.  
 **\- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Tout ce que tu as vu hier soir et tout ce que tu vois aujourd'hui est bien réel.**

 **\- Mon père avait un objet dans sa main qu'il appelait « Baguette », c'est avec ça qu'il a...** Mike s'arrêta soudainement puis abaissa sa tête vers le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes qui ne voulait pas rester enfermer.

 **\- Continue.** Insista Fleur en massant doucement l'épaule de Mike pour le rassurer

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **\- Une baguette magique, c'est ce qu'utilise chaque sorcier pour déployer ses capacités magiques.**

 **\- So... Sorcier ? S'en étais un ?**

 **\- Oui, et toi aussi tu en es un.**

 **\- Mais... Non, c'est impossible, avec ma mère on se disait tout, elle ne m'aurait jamais caché ça.**

 **\- Sauf si elle l'ignorait. Ton père a gardé sa secret.**

 **\- Dans qu'elle but ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore, désolé...**

 **\- Et... Et moi je vais devenir quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien,** déclara Fleur en continuant de masser l'épaule de Mike, **tu vas aller à l'école de magie Poudlard, ta lettre d'admission t'attends chez nous. Dans cette école tu apprendras à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Moi et mon maris seront tes tuteurs, c'est nous qui nous occuperont de toi pendant toute ta scolarité. A chaque fois que tu ne seras pas à Poudlard tu dormiras chez nous en attendant que tu es l'âge requis de voler de tes propres ailes.**

 **\- Je veux pas avoir une seconde mère...** Déclara d'une voix brisé Mike.

 **\- Oh non !** Le reprit-elle. **Tu n'auras pas à me considérer comme une autre maman, tu n'auras qu'à me représenter comme une amie, une grande sœur, une tante, enfin, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu voudras que je sois pour toi. Bien sûr je serais toujours ta tutrice, donc tu seras placé sous ma responsabilité, à moi et Bill, mon maris, mais si tu as besoin de nous parler de quelques choses nous ne te réprimanderont pas.**

 **\- Et... Il est devenu quoi mon père ?**

 **\- Il a était condamné, ils sont rentrés dans ton esprit pendant ton sommeil afin d'avoir accès à tout ce que tu as pu voir pendant le drame, ils sont actuellement à la recherche de l'homme que tu avais vu à travers la fenêtre pendant que ton Père s'en était prit à toi..**

 **\- Attend ! Ils ont fouillés dans ma tête ?!**

 **\- C'était nécessaire Mike, tu aurais voulu qu'ils ne le fassent pas et que ton Père reste en liberté ?**

 **\- Non... Non bien sûr que non... Mais...**

 **\- Tu as d'autres questions ?** Le coupa t-elle.

 **\- On part quand ?** Demanda Mike afin de couper court à l'interrogatoire.

 **\- Quand tu seras prêt.**

Mike se redressa alors lentement sur son lit pour s'y asseoir, il avait des tas d'informations à assimiler en même temps. Il avait énormément de mal à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, Fleur lui a donnée une multitude d'informations d'un coup. La rage l'envahissait peu à peu, il y avait des tas de choses qui le préoccupait et qui l'empêchait de faire le deuil. Depuis le début de sa conversation avec Fleur il ressentait une boule à la gorge, et une immense sensation étrange au bas du ventre. Il voulait tout simplement pleurer, mais devant une inconnue cela lui semblait plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Sa tutrice a du le ressentir car elle enroulé Mike de son bras pour qu'il soit collé contre son épaule. A ce moment précis le jeune garçon savait très bien que c'était à cet instant présent qu'il devait pleurer pour sa pauvre mère, car il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire plus tard. Alors il se laissa aller d'un seul coup et laissa ses larmes descendre à toute vitesse sur son visage en plaçant son visage sur l'épaule de la femme qui l'avait aidé. Celle-ci ne disait rien du tout lorsque Mike vida ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui-même, elle lui caressa simplement le dos afin de le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. En temps normal il aurait été enchanté d'apprendre qu'il était autre chose qu'un simple être humain tout à fait lambda, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu découvrir ces révélations comme ça.

La vie lui était maintenant insupportable et une immense haine l'envahissait, la rage de vaincre. Il devait dorénavant choisir ce qu'il voulait véritablement. La question ne se posait pas, il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ou était enfermés son père et de la peine qu'il avait enduré, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de parler de lui éternellement. Dans l'esprit de Mike, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de tuer son Père de ses propres mains et pour cela il lui faudrait de l'expérience. Il s'en fichait éperdument que son Père puisse souffrir dans une prison spécialisé ou qu'il puisse être condamné à perpétuité, si tel était le cas il irait lui même le libérer pour le tuer de ses mains. Après tout, il le mériterait bien. Fleur sentit Mike légèrement en colère lorsque celui-ci serra fortement le tissu de ses vêtements à son dos, mais elle le laissa faire. Après tout Mike a assisté lui-même à l'assassinat de sa propre Mère et il était tout à fait normal qu'au début il eut envie de tout casser. Après avoir très longuement pleuré sur l'épaule de la femme qu'il venait de découvrir il se leva de son lit pour préparer ses affaires qui traînait un peu partout dans la chambre d'hôpital. Malgré le coup dur Mike prit sur lui et décida de suivre Fleur afin de découvrir tout un monde qui l'attendait à bras ouverts. Il se servirait de sa haine comme d'une arme, mais pas maintenant, il se laissait un temps de répit pour respirer, ou plutôt, pour accepter la mort de sa mère.

Finalement, Mike se retrouva alors dans une voiture Argus Peugeot 206 datant de 2003, la voiture était de couleur Beige et l'intérieur de la voiture était d'un noir profond. La conductrice du véhicule était Fleur, et le jeune garçon était assis du côté passager. La radio n'était pas enclenché, à bien y voir de plus prêt Fleur ne semblait même pas avoir vu qu'il y en avait une dans sa voiture car elle a jeté un seul regard en sa direction, et c'était d'un œil très intrigué et curieux. La route donnait l'impression d'être mouvante vu la vitesse que prenait la femme qui conduisait au volant. La route comportait une énorme verdure, avec des arbres qui semblaient tous similaires. Pendant de longues minutes la seule chose qui régnait en maître était un long silence gênant. C'est finalement la femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui décida de prendre la parole pour briser l'atmosphère pesante.

 **\- Alors Mike, ça doit te faire bizarre de changer de vie aussi subitement, non ?**

En guise de réponse Mike répondu simplement d'un hochement de tête de haut en bas, Fleur se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, le jeune garçon n'était pas bavard. On avait l'impression qu'il trouvait le paysage bien plus intéressant qu'elle même. La route fut longue et ennuyeuse pour le moment, ils roulaient depuis très longtemps et cela risquait de rouler encore plus longtemps. Fleur n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Mike qu'il y aurait pas mal de route à faire. A un moment Fleur s'arrêta, elle sortit de sa voiture et incita Mike à faire la même chose pour le diriger vers une station de repos.

Fleur se dirigea alors vers le côté droit du magasin qui était totalement éloigné de la grande porte qui permettait d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement, ce côté droit du magasin était aussi délabré et totalement désertique, il n'y avait absolument personne. Fleur en profita alors pour sortir sa baguette et tapoter le mur d'un nombre prédéfinis de fois avec celle-ci. Une porte se forma alors sur le côté droit de l'immeuble et Fleur s'y dirigea avec Mike. Finalement Fleur pénétra à l'intérieur avec Mike, le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux d'un air étonné, l'endroit était tout simplement sublime. Les murs qui étaient peint changeaient constamment de couleur. Un coup il était rouge, un coup il était bleu, celui-ci ne cessait de changer de couleur pour adopter plusieurs couleurs vives. Finalement Mike ouvrit enfin la bouche pour que Fleur réponde à ces interrogations. Pour le moment il ne s'adressait à elle uniquement lorsqu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et lorsqu'elle essaya de s'intéresser à lui il répondait le plus vite possible comme pour évité au maximum une discutions normal avec elle ce qui semblait dérangé Fleur qui fit tout pour le dissimuler.

 **\- Fleur, ou sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi les murs changent tout le temps de couleurs ?**

 **\- Nous sommes dans une station de repos pour sorcier, et les murs adoptent différentes couleurs vives pour nous éloigner le plus possible du sommeil. C'est pour ça que toute les 5 secondes la couleur du mur change pour adopter une couleur flashy, c'est pour nous garder éveiller. Les sorciers vont ici lorsqu'ils sont obligé d'utiliser un moyen de locomotion moldu comme par exemple la voiture et qu'ils sont obligés de se reposer à cause d'un long trajet. On y reste pas longtemps, juste 5 minutes le temps de se dégourdir les jambes, après tout on a pas mal de route à faire.**

 **\- Tu habites loin ?**

 **\- Oui, j'habite à Little Hangleton et c'est assez éloigné de l'hôpital ou tu te trouvais en effet.**

Mike acquiesça doucement la tête de haut en bas sans rien dire de plus et suivit Fleur qui se frayait un chemin au milieu d'une grande foule. Voyant le nombre de personnes qui se bousculaient pour se dirigés dans des sens diamétralement opposés Fleur agrippa le bras de Mike afin de veiller à ce qu'il ne se perdent pas dans un des longs couloirs que proposait l'endroit. Pendant qu'ils marchaient Mike plongea son regard vers une petite boite tout à fait normal, il esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il y avait au moins un objet qu'il connaissait, étant donnés que ça ressemblait très fortement à une simple boite moldu. Soudainement la boite s'ouvrit et un gros pétard explosa ce qui donna un énorme sursaut à Mike. Fleur se retenu d'émettre un léger rire en voyant la réaction de Mike et continua finalement sa route vers un distributeur de toutes sortes de boissons qu'avaient l'habitude de prendre les sorciers. Elle sortit alors 2 pièces argentés en s'exclamant :

 **\- Deux Mornilles le jus de citrouille ça fait chère, t'en veux un Mike ?**

Mike avait terriblement soif à cause de la durée du voyage qui avait été assez long et hocha la tête de haut en bas, Fleur prit alors deux autres pièces argentés pour les mettre dans le distributeur. Deux gros gobelets en terre cuite se remplissaient alors d'un jus de citrouilles, Fleur les prit et tendis à Mike l'un des deux gobelets que celui-ci prit. Mike but le contenu du gobelet en affichant une mine heureuse qu'il essaya de dissimuler au maximum envers la jeune fille. Il ne mit guère longtemps à boire son jus de citrouille alors que Fleur elle prit son temps afin de boire le sien. En ce moment, Mike arborait une attitude en complète contradiction avec ses vêtements, il avait un look très rebelle, veste en cuir, t-shirt blanc, jeans troués... Vu ses vêtements on aurait pu croire qu'il allait ouvrir constamment la bouche mais pas du tout, il gardait le silence. Fleur ne semblait pas trouver ça étrange, après tout, n'importe qui serait en état de choc s'il avait assisté à ce que Mike avait assisté. Elle pivota alors son regard en direction d'une supérette et demanda à Mike :

 **\- Ça te dis pas qu'on s'achète de quoi grignoter dans la voiture ?**

 **\- Comme tu veux.** Répondit d'un air gêné Mike qui ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

Celle-ci se dirigea en direction de la supérette de sorcier en compagnie du jeune Mike et acheta diverses produits. Fleur prit alors plusieurs sachets regroupant des dragées, des chips aux goûts que Mike n'avait jamais goûté, et plusieurs canettes qui étaient de multiples couleurs. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et paya tout ces articles pour enfin se rediriger en direction de la voiture. Une fois que Mike et elle étaient dans la voiture elle ouvrit un paquet de dragées et en tendit un vers Mike que celui-ci ouvrit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas profité de sa générosité mais son ventre criait famine et il n'allait pas dire non à une proposition de grignoter. Il ouvrit alors son paquet de dragées qui avait plusieurs goût qu'il ignorait totalement, cependant ceux qu'il avait goûté il les avait trouvé excellent. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les dragées moldu, celles qu'il mangeait avait bien plus d'originalité et de goût. Soudainement Fleur poussa une énorme grimace, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle venait de manger un dragée absolument ignoble. Elle manqua presque de vomir du au goût ignoble de celui qu'elle avait mangé. Cela amusa beaucoup Mike qui éclata de rire en voyant la femme qui conduisait le véhicule.

 **\- Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe sur un dragée au goût de jus de chaussette !**

 **\- Parce que ta pas mon talent pour choisir les dragées.** Répondu Mike qui dut au long trajet prenait de plus en plus confiance en Fleur.

 **\- Ah, tu veux me faire croire que tu as une technique spéciale pour choisir tes dragées ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment.**

 **\- Alors vas-y, comment tu fais ?**

 **\- Bah... C'est... Top secret ! Confidentiel ! Après tu vas le dire à tout le monde et ce ne sera plus un secret.**

 **\- Ouai, en clair ta technique c'est le hasard et la chance.**

 **\- Jalouse !**

Fleur s'exclama de rire, elle était plutôt satisfaite qu'il parle enfin de façon naturel avec elle, après tout cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était obligé de batailler dur pour lui faire dire un mot et la il venait de rigoler avec elle comme si il la connaissait depuis très longtemps. C'était en somme une petite victoire pour elle et elle appréciait ce petit moment de détente. Mike et Fleur commençaient enfin à discuter de tout et de rien dans la voiture. Mike avait arrêté de vouloir faire régner le silence durant ce trajet qu'il trouvait un peu trop long à son goût. Mike faisait semblant de ne pas vouloir parler à Fleur depuis le début du trajet, hors Fleur savait pertinemment comment activer son moulin à parole. Ils se mirent tout deux à parlaient de différentes choses et parlèrent finalement de Poudlard et du monde magique, Mike voulait en savoir un peu plus et ne pas partir totalement à l'inconnu.

 **\- Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur Poudlard s'il te plaît ? C'est quoi comme école ? Une école privé ? Une école Publique ?**

 **\- Et bien c'est une école publique ou tout élève de 11 à 17 ans apprennent à expérimenter leurs dons en suivant un cursus scolaire qui dure 7 ans..**

 **\- Et ils sont strict la bas ?** Demanda Mike avec angoisse.

 **\- Si tu te tiens à carreau tu devrais pas avoir de problème.  
**  
Mike afficha alors un regard légèrement angoissé, se tenir droit ? C'était loin d'être une passion pour lui.

 **\- Et... Mon père a était dans cet école ?** Demanda t-il d'un air sérieux.

 **\- Oui, il était professeur de Potion et Directeur de Maison Serpentard.**

 **\- Ser... Serpentard ? Qu'es que c'est ?**

 **\- C'est une des 4 maisons, il y'a Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigles. Les 1ères années sont répertoriés dans une des 4 maisons suivant ce que le choixpeau magique décide pour eux.**

 **\- D'accord, et qu'elle genre de personnes vont à Serpentard ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été à Poudlard mais d'après ce que m'a dit Bill ce sont les sorciers ayant très mal tourné qui ont été la bas. J'espère que ma p'tite Victoire et toi n'irais pas la bas.**

 **\- Victoire ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ma fille aînée, elle rentrera à Poudlard en même temps que toi. J'ai 2 autres enfants, Dominique et Louis.**

 **\- Si ils sont aussi sympa que toi j'ai hâte de les rencontrer, j'adore discuter avec toi. T'es la seule à me parler d'égal à égal sans rien me cacher. Généralement les autres quand ils me parlent ils me font bien comprendre que je ne suis qu'un gosse et que je ne peux pas tenir avec eux une discussion intéressante.**

Fleur eu un léger sourire en entendant la réponse de Mike, elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait du mal à lui parler. Il n'était tout simplement pas habitué à tenir ce genre de conversation habituelle avec une personne adulte.

 **\- Et bien moi je te trouve très intéressant.** Répliqua rapidement Fleur.  
 **\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Bien sûr, et ceux qui t'ont dit ça ont du sentir le potentiel qui était en toi et en être jaloux. Tu sais, si sa se trouve ils refusaient de discuter avec toi par peur de découvrir que tu étais plus intelligent qu'eux.**

Mike bomba légèrement le torse en entendant la réponse de Fleur, elle venait de faire exactement ce qu'il adore que l'on fasse en parlant de lui. Sur l'expression de son visage on pouvait voir qu'il aimait vraiment que l'on flatte son égo. Les paysages continuaient de défilé à l'extérieur du véhicule, du moins, il semblait bouger. En réalité le paysage était complètement statique mais Mike aimait s'imaginait qu'au mouvement du véhicule la plaine reculait et que eux restaient parfaitement statique. Cette impression que le soleil et les nuages les suivirent était très plaisant pour Mike. Le garçon le fit remarquer à Fleur mais elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder, qu'elle devait garder le contrôle total du véhicule. Finalement ils continuèrent de parler et rigolait pendant de longues heures qui défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant une maison assez vielle qui était isolé du village ou ils se trouvaient. Le trajet prenait fin, Mike et Fleur se regardèrent chacun et Mike afficha une mine légèrement triste. Il avait peur de ne plus avoir ce genre de moment avec elle et appréhendait beaucoup d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Allait-ils l'appréciaient ? Comment « Bill » prendrait sa venue ? Est-ce que les enfants de Fleur le détesteront ? Il était beaucoup stressé à l'idée de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Fleur vit l'expression du visage de Mike et aperçut l'angoisse qui émanait de lui, elle lui offrit un large sourire. Finalement Mike décida de prendre la parole avant que Fleur ouvre la bouche.

 **\- J'ai peur Fleur.**

 **\- De quoi ? La maison est si terrifiante que ça ?** Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- C'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, ils t'attendent avec impatience pour faire ta connaissance. Détends-toi un peu, ce ne sont pas des monstres.** Répondu Fleur pour le taquiner un peu.

Finalement Mike ouvrit lentement la portière de son véhicule avant Fleur afin de lui montrer qu'il était fin prêt à découvrir comment réagiront sa famille à son égard. La femme décida ensuite de sortir du véhicule elle aussi après avoir minutieusement coupé le moteur du véhicule et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la porte de la maison. C'était un grand moment de stress pour Mike, il allait enfin être fixé et savoir si les gens dans cette demeure seront chaleureux et aimable à son égard. Le moment de vérité arrive, Fleur va bientôt ouvrir la porte d'entrer. Elle offrit un dernier sourire à Mike afin de le rassurer et ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur en sa compagnie.


End file.
